L'araignée qui fait craquer le démon
by la tempete
Summary: Un kyoMahiro! attention spoiler!


Un Kyo/Mahiro en plusieurs chapitres ! **Attention spoiler !!!!! **Kyo a vaincu l'ex roi-rouge dans son véritable corps. Il repart sur les chemins avec les quatre sacrés du ciel. Les couples ne vont arriver qu'au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

L'araignée qui fait craquer le démon 

**Chapitre 1 : L'araignée tisse sa toile.**

****

Kyo marchait avec ses quatre compagnons qui étaient encore en train de se provoquer en duel. Kyo s'arrêta se tourna et regarda. Les quatre sortir leurs armes. Le démon soupira et continua sa route en insultant tous ses compagnons. Ces derniers tournèrent la tête et coururent vers lui. Akira s'excusa et se plaça aux côtés de Kyo. Le démon n'avait pratiquement pas changé. Il avait gardé la même armure rouge sang. Il s'était cependant coupé les cheveux et ils étaient maintenant de la même longueur que ceux de Kyoshiro. Akira non plus n'avait pas changé. Il avait gardé la même tenue et les mêmes sabres. Cependant, il quittait souvent les quatre sacré du ciel pendant une semaine ou deux pour aller on ne sait où. Akari avait changé seulement au niveau de comportement. Elle ne courait plus après Kyo, mais était plus refermée sur elle même. Bontenmaru portait les affaires pour changé et Luciole était toujours aussi distrait et non motivé. Les cinq arrivaient maintenant à un croisement de deux rue. Kyo n'en prit aucune et continua tout droit, dans une forêt. Ca faisait deux jours qu'ils n'avaient rien mangé ni but aucun sake. Kyo avait donc proposé aux quatre combattants de génie de faire une pause et de se ressourcer. Ils avaient naturellement tous acceptés et se dirigeaient vers une petite maison. Il y avait de la fumée qui s'échappait de la cheminée. Les sacrés du ciel ne bougèrent pas et attendirent. Au bout de cinq minutes, Kyo perdit patience et dégaina son tenrô. Il passa sa main sur la lame et la fit briller. Une fois qu'elle fut toute rouge sang, frappa le sol à l'aide de sa lame. Il y eut une fissure dans le sol et des dizaines de soldats sautèrent sur Kyo, poignards à la main. Le démon les regarda et rengaina son sabre. A peine ce geste fait, les soldats furent déchiquetés, empalés, éparpillés et broyés par les sabres, le bâton et l'œil du diable d'Akari. Un nuage sang aspergea le sol et des restes humains rebondirent une fois arrivés à terre. Les combattants rengainèrent leurs armes et se dirigèrent vers la maison. Des toile d'araignées était coupées et la porte entrouverte. Kyo l'ouvrit et empala le soldat qui l'attendait. Les trois autres soldats qui avaient pénétrés dans la maison était suspendus au plafond par une corde autour du cou. Kyo eut un sourire carnassier et entendit un bruit de corps sortirent de l'eau. Le démon tourna la tête et vit le corps nu de Mahiro juste pendant un instant. Chose rare pour être remarquée, il avait rougi. Elle mit une petite serviette et alla vers lui. Elle avait une démarche féline et quand elle passa devant Kyo, elle se frotta un peu à lui. Kyo baissa le regard pour cacher son visage légèrement rouge. Mahiro détacha les corps, au plus grand regret de Luciole qui jouait avec les cadavres qui pendaient. Bontenmaru posa les affaires dans une des nombreuses chambres de l'ancienne maison de Muramasa. Kyo et Bontenmaru partirent directement dans la cuisine et sortirent la viande et le sake. Ils finirent les bouteilles en moins de cinq minutes et le gigot d'agneau fut avalé en trente seconde. Akari demanda à Mahiro si elle pouvait se baigner et entra ensuite dans le bain. Luciole était sorti dehors et regardait une fourmilière en pleine activité. Bontenmaru bailla et alla se coucher dans une chambre. Kyo choisit un coin sombre dans la maison, celui qu'il adorait quand Muramasa était encore vivant et l'entraînait. Il sortit sa pipe et allait l'allumer quand Mahiro dit à tout le monde d'aller se coucher. Akari et luciole prirent les deux chambres qui encadrait celle de Bonten. Kyo allait se diriger dans une chambre à l'opposé de toute les autre quand il fut attirait dans celle de Mahiro qui le plaqua contre le lit et commença à l'embrasser.

« On va s'amuser cette nuit Dit Kyo en souriant.

-Tu as raison, Kyo-kun. Dit Mahiro en l'embrassant et en se déshabillant. Kyo en fit autant.

Laissez des commentaires !!!


End file.
